Every tire and belt has a means to adapt to host equipment and a life-cycle that starts when the belt or tire is installed and ends when wear-out limits are reached. If the belts or tires are worn beyond the wear-out limits or damaged, the host may be damaged or become unsafe. As belts or tires are used, it is normal for overall belt or tire performance to change. In addition, irregular belt or tire-tread wear may occur for a variety of reasons that may lead to replacing a belt or tire sooner rather than later. Regular monitoring of wear condition of belts and tires not only provides an indication of when it is time to replace the belt or tires, it can also help detect other needed maintenance and get the most value out of the equipment. Presently, monitoring of belt and tire wear is performed manually. What is needed is a method and system that provides automated status updates relative to wear, tear, or rupture status of equipment and items having wear surfaces such as, for example, belts and tires.